s1914fandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Scorpion Mafia
Intro Established on 09-20-12 by theb00gyman (current userid: B00gy). He left the Silver Naval Academy (The SNA) to form a more competitive and prestigious alliance. *BSM* unlike the SNA was much more alliance play orientated and focused their efforts on fighting other alliance, rather then regular internal games against themselves without the team based action. Demise Although *BSM* had a good elo record. Towards the late 2013 era they failed to active recruit new members. In the beginning *BSM* was able to recruit new members to replace the member who went inactive or left. BSM Alliance Rules In order to keep The Black Scorpion Mafia a strong alliance, there are several rules that must be followed by all members. These rules are meant to build trust between all members of the alliance and to create and nurture a community within the group. General Rules #Always be friendly with your fellow alliance members. #No trash talking members. If you have a problem with another member, address the issue in private. Insulting another member in a public chat or in the forums is absolutely not tolerated. #No multiple accounts allowed Alliance Involvement #All members are required to keep a high activity level within the alliance. We understand that lives get busy, but it is important to keep your Team Leader apprised of the situations regarding your absence. #If something comes up that will require an extended absence from the alliance, let your Team Leader know so that we don't think you have abandoned the alliance. #Skype is the preferred method of communication within BSM, but optional. If a member chooses not to use Skype, they are expected to use other forms of communication with fellow alliance members, including, but not limited to, the BSM forum and the mail feature through the supremacy website. Note: Our members are very active on Skype and have a variety of interesting conversations, both about the game and about other parts of our lives. It is highly encouraged to use Skype as it is one of the best parts of our alliance. Game Rules In order to keep a level of trust and respect between our members and the greater supremacy community, the following rules must be followed in game. Internal Games #Absolutely no backstabbing #Absolutely no GM usage is allowed in internal games. #Allows follow the orders of superior ranking alliance members in a team game as they are being made to further the goals of the team as a whole. If you have a question about why the order is being made, you are welcome to ask and the ranking member will tell you the strategy behind their decision. #All internal games will be made with a password. No member is allowed to pass the password around to other participants. Only the mod is allowed to share the password. #You must follow the set guidelines for a game when it comes to attacking other members as some games will have honor periods. If a game has an honor period, your team leader, or the person starting the game, will outline these rules to you at the start of the game. Public Games #Absolutely no backstabbing other BSM members #No wolf packing allowed in public games. It's great to play games with fellow alliance members, but no more than 3 members are allowed to participate in an external game. More than 3 members of the same alliance in a game is against supremacy rules and can result in the expulsion from a public game. Alliance Challenges/Team Games #Absolutely no GM usage is allowed #Always follow the orders of superior ranking alliance members #No member is allowed to pass the password around to other participants. Only the mod/team leader is allowed to share the password. #No trash talking on the DE. if you have an issue address it to the team leader and he/she will handle it. Recruitment #All members are encouraged to outreach to potential new members to the alliance. If you spot an active member in a public game that might be interested in joining the alliance, refer their name to one of the leaders and a member of BSM will give them information on how to join the alliance. #Recruitment is not something that can be done by only one member. Word of mouth is the best way to recruit and all members are asked to help grow our alliance to a strong, successful group of players. #We Do not accept applications unless it had been recommended by one of our trusted members. #Recruitment is done only via Personnel invitations. Probation and Expulsion If you break any of these rules, you may face probation or expulsion. Reasons for getting expelled from the alliance vary, but may include: inactivity, disobeying a direct order from a superior, acting disrespectfully to other members, using GM in an internal game, or any other reason that leadership deems unacceptable. Category:Inactive Alliances